The Rarest Rose in the Darkest Field
by darknessbetrothed
Summary: You think you know the world around you, but in a blink of her eyes everything changes. Rae finds herself facing new challenges and learning about things shes never even herd of. But how do you face an all male soceity that thinks your about to kill them?
1. New day New life

_**Rarest Rose in the Darkest Field**_

_You think you no the world around you but in a blink of her eyes it all changed, and she was learning all about that which she'd never seen before. How does a girl face the challenges of an all male society that thinks you're going to kill them._

_**This is an original story so no need for a disclaimer **__****_

_**Chapter 1- a New Day a New Life**_

Another day, _**sigh**_**, **why am I such a weirdo I thought. Getting up is definitely the black and blonde hair and that's my natural colour, yes I did just say my natural colour. That's not even the weirdest part, my eyes they're purple not so weird you think but my left is half red.

This is day one for me at a new school, I just moved to Komoka, Ontario it's a nice little town just outside of London and close to Delaware. My family and I move a lot because we haven't found the right home. But personally I think it's just dumb a house is a house no matter if it's homey or not. It sucks a lot though because it also means me and my brother change schools a lot, too much for my liking.

After I finished brushing my hair and teeth I went into my room to change into decent clothes. I put on my absolute favorite outfit, my purple skinny jeans and my black sequin tank top with my black mesh top underneath.

"I guess that looks good, I might as well show them the real me," I mumbled. As I got down stairs I searched hopefully for the two missing members of my family. My dogs, the gorgeous great danes.

"Oh, so your up? I was about to go wake you. Oh" she stop dead in her tracks, she just realized what I was wearing, my mom is such a perfectionist and worse my total opposite, a girly girl "Honey do you really want to wear that on your first day? You are so cute and would look adorable in one of those pinks-" this is always where I cut her off.

"No Mom! I hate pink I will never wear them I don't like dresses either, anyways isn't it better that they just see the real me, rather the someone I'm not!?" I yelled at her. Why did she always look so sad when I said that, I always do. _**Sigh, **_" Where is Keith isn't he giving me a ride to school today" my voice was full with dull curiosity and accusation. "He's-" just as she was about to tell me, when Keith cut in and said, "I'm right here little sis, did you think I left? I am not that mean." His voice was innocent, then I remembered, " Oh, but you have to remember? Leaving me at home with no way to get there." I said with false anger. " Well… yeah only once but I could have sworn you said go not no, like honestly it was a simple mistake." in his matter-of-fact tone. " So don't get mad, hehe."

_**Sigh **_"I am not mad just merely unamused." I replied in a bored voice.  
"Why are you always like this on the first day," he questioned "its not like its torture or something."  
"Because," I replied getting frustrated " unlike YOU" I sneered, "I don't have every god damned person in the school lining up in front of me to be my friend, like always I am always a joke" I quickly peered down at my watch, "Oh CRAP we're going to be late lets go". This is where my mom butts in, "Rae are you sure you don't want to change?", One look and she got that I wasn't going to,

"Well, are you at least going to eat some breakfast, you'll need it for your first day?"

"No, Mom," we chorused.

"Oh and Rae, Toby, and Bee (my dogs) should be here when you get home, I thought it would be something to make you a little happier on your first day". As she said that the biggest smile crossed my face.

"Ok, ok we are really going to be late if we don't leave now." my brother said while tugging on my arms. "Ok I'm going." As we ran out the door and shouted goodbye to our mom. We got in the car and drove off.

My brother is the popular one, he is a 6'5" and in grade 12. He is good at sports and school, so usually _everyone_ loves him. When you think of my brother you immediately think of a male model. Muscular with brown hair and the prettiest ocean blue eyes you've ever seen. When we get to school he always makes a bunch of friends, lucky him he is the normal one. Then there's me, the 5'6" and ¾ inch who is a super smart grade 10 and a complete oddball. Everyone stops and stares, when I notice they quickly turn away its like they think I am planning on killing them. The worst part is the first time Keith brings them home they can't even believe we're related.

We arrived at Oakridge (our school) just as the bell rang. It was interesting, I thought when he went out last night, it was to find the easiest way to get here. "We have to go to the office, right? To check in and get our stuff?" I asked Keith. "Um. Yeah we do, so we'll go there together."

We walked in the school where the brightness was blinding, and to the right, was the office. I was glad that we didn't have very far to go. The class had doors with big windows, so I would have to feel he stares. Yet, As we walked in the office the secretary said, " Good Morning dear's how may I help you?"

"Hi, I am Rae Croft and this is my brother Keith Croft. We're new here and we need are class schedules, and anything else." I answered her as nice as I could manage. "You guys will be late" she said sternly, " Here's your schedule and a map so you both don't get lost, your teachers know your coming today, off you go." We left the office in a rush, " She looks strict" I commented, " _Oh yeah_," my brother agreed. " well my class is this way see you later!" "bye Keith" I said as he rounded the corner.

" Hmmmm lets see what I have this semester." I said as I looked at the piece of paper she gave me.

_Class Schedule_

_Semester 1 Semester 2 _"Wow, I got super lucky all my favorite courses first semester!" Well I guess its time to get to class, it took me some time but I found it. As I stepped in front of the door I took I deep breath. I stepped in with my eyes barely open enough for me to see but so no one could see my eyes. The room went silent when I walked in and found the teacher and quickly went to check in with her, and find out what we were doing today.I finally had to open eyes, when I did the teacher gasped, she tried to cover it with a cough and wipe away the shock on her face but I saw. To make it matters worse the whispering started, I could only imagine the rumors this school would come up with.

Drama-1 Science-1  
Vocal-2 Math- 2  
Gym-3/ 4 Religion- 3/ 5  
Integrated Tech. -6 English- 6

"So you must be Ramona." she asked sincerely, " Um yes but everyone calls me Rae" I answered, it was funny she looked a little scared. "I am Ms. J we have been waiting for you, class this is Rae our new student, please welcome her." she said all of this quite nicely. I turned to face the class so they would finally see my left eye. Gasp, gasp, gasp, was what I herd right before the whispers got even louder. Nobody bothered to say hi, or be welcoming. This is the worst school so far, the rumours are going to be way worse. The rest of my classes before lunch were all the same not much difference. But by lunch I wanted to _**I CAN F****** HEAR YOU! **_But I held my tongue, I didn't want to be known as the spazz to.

Lunch was boring yet a pretty funny thing someone slipped and I herd but they were saying, "I herd she was a mutant and she wasn't wanted.", another girl was saying "I herd she was an assent sent to kill someone". It was very amusing, I was happy to see that my brother had so many friends already, I knew he would but still. He saw me and smiled, then quickly turned back to his friends, so I am guessing they don't know, oh well. I internally sighed.

Sixth period was here, I was very surprised to see that there was more then just one girl there was 5, but I didn't care. I sat in the only seat at the very back completely alone, but I liked it. As I walked passed this one guy he just kept starring, I am used to people starring but this was weird. He didn't stop until his friend elbowed him in the side to get focused again. We got started, thank god we were starting something new so every one is learning not just me. We started trying it out, when someone came and tapped me on the shoulder. It was that weird kid who kept starring.

"So you're Ramona, right?" he asked curiously "Um no its Rae actually and you are?" I asked automatically. "Its Mike, you are interesting, especially you eyes, they are contacts right?' again he asked totally curious and nice what's wrong with him? " No they're real. The hair is natural to before you ask." I answered a little harsh, but the curiosity was annoying. He looked like he was going to ask another question but one of his friends called him back. "I'll be right there, bye I'll talk to you later." I was to confused to reply. He crossed the room and I herd one of his friends say "Why were you talking to her, she is such a creep…" that's when I tuned out.

What did he mean talk to me later, wait the bigger question did I just make a friend? He is kind of cute, oh what am I saying. He has beautiful blonde hair, and bright grass green eyes you could just stare in them for hours. He wasn't very muscular, kind of lanky, but still a cute face.

"Uh Rae? Rae? Class is over, time to go" he completely took me out of my transe. I turned bright red when I saw what time it was. "Oh um thanks" I mumbled 100% embarrassed that seemed to make him smile. "Yon know you didn't have to wait" I said as we started walking out the class. "Yeah, I know, oh well, see you bye." he said as we started going in separate directions. I headed out to the parking lot, to wait for my brother to take me home. When I got there he wasn't there, I waited for 45mins for him, then he finally comes running out. "I am SO sorry, really sorry. I have math last and I needed help so I stayed to ask and I didn't realize what time it was." he was very apologetic. " Don't worry Keith its fine, lets hurry I want to go see if my dogs are there yet." I said eagerly. " Right they're coming to today" he said taking his sweet time.

We got in the car and drove off. It seemed like forever but we got to the house I was so excited, I ran into the house but no big dogs_, sigh, _they are not here. I herd the back door open, that's weird- bang - my 2 dogs were suddenly on top of me covering me with kisses, I couldn't help but laugh. "'Kay guys off. OFF!" I said voice full of authority and they hopped off. I got to my feet and gave them both big scratches behind the ear. Both of them are black and white and stand 7feet when they are on their hind legs, Bee, she like to be on my left and has a random white spot on her right shoulder. Toby likes my right side. They are my best friends they will never leave my side.

"It's been what 1 week, gosh would it kill you to be away from them any longer?"  
"Yes Keith it actually it would" I answered him with love completely covering my voice. "Changing the subject, Rae how much homework do you have?" he's asking this, he must have a lot. "Well I only have o start this art thing, that's nothing, and memorize a song for umm I can't remember." I replied sheepishly. "WHAT?!?! That's it?"He wasn't happy about that. "Yeah, I have all easy subjects now, I am pretty sure they're all open courses too. Tehe." Keith just looked at me and went to start his homework.

I went up stairs, with my dogs trailing behind me, to go see if I had anything left to unpack and just go on the computer. Once I got into my room I saw that my mom had finished unpacking even the dogs stuff. Well then computer it is, I went on and logged on to face book, hmm I have a friend request, I wonder who it - "oh my god this kid is so creepy" I whispered very freaked out. This Mike kid is weird, or is it me? I wondered for a moment , no its him definitely weird. I think that make him friend 4 the other 10 of my friends are family. The 3 other friends are the ones that new before the change they still don't' know.  
I remember when I used to have friends, I didn't always look like this, I used to have blonde hair, it was so blonde it looked white, and blue eyes like my brothers only different like a crystal blue the kind of colour people would die for. I was perfect, and then in the end of grade for everything changed, I went to sleep normally and woke up to find my hair and eyes like this. I cried when we tried to dye my hair and the colour wouldn't stick, then people started to get scared, and I lost all my friends. But like everything else I just got used to it.

Now I am usually alone, so why does he want to be my friend, whatever I'll accept. I spent the rest of the time playing solitaire.

"Rae! Keith! Dinner!" my mom yelled. "Hmm 5:30 already?". I headed down and my dogs trotted along beside me. I could smell something very good coming from the kitchen "mmm mom something smells good" I said basically drooling while walking into the kitchen. "It should, I made your favorite Steak, eggs and fries" she replied **(A/N: it's a Portuguese thing)  
**

If anyone was upset about the change it was my mom, when I was sad she would always be just as sad because it hurt me. In her own way she was upset to because she thought I would be her little porcelain doll forever. My mom and me were like twins, her face still as sweet as it was 6 years ago, its still as warm and trusting. That's how my parents fell in love, my dad looked at her faced and has never looked away, her personality was just icing on the cake. She's a stay at home mom so when ever I need her she is there for me. When I changed she just sat with me and let me cry until I felt better again, I love her so much I don't what I'd do without her.

Dad wasn't here, and won't be for 2 or 3 weeks. Figures we just get here and his law firm sends him to Europe. He'd better bring back presents. So far today today's dinner was extremely boring. It's because we've scripted and perfected, the speech of the first day blues.

"So? How was your day?" my mom always sounds so hopeful when she asks us that, well it's more to words me.  
"Fine!" I snapped back, being my usual crabby self. Whereas Keith is always super happy and excited, "OH MY GOD MOM! School was awesome. I have so many friends!"

Here it comes, the question I hate "so Rae do you have any friends?" my mom asked sounding very hope full.

"Well I don't, really, no…. I think so though." I said unsurely. The room went absolutely silent, even the dogs were quite. I wasn't even sure I had or not. We finished dinner in silence; it was so _creepy_, like at school one thing but at home. They were just shocked I guess, but still creepy! I finished my dinner, and washed and put it away.

Oddly my dogs weren't following, so I whistled and they came jogging over.

"Took you guys long enough." I said with a little attitude.

"Rae honey, where are you going?" my mom asked finally getting herself together.  
"Upstairs to go se if Xenochild is on? My friend." I yelled down to her. "Oh, on the internet?" she asked incredulously. "No in my mind," I replied sarcastically, she really didn't like the fact that I had and internet friendship, but any mother would like it either. Well too bad.  
I got to my room and went to the computer; it was already so it shouldn't take me that long. I went to the chat room where we always do, and luckily he was on.

_Xenochild (xc)  
hey! Your on, what's up?_

_BlacknessBethrothed (bb)_

_The sky what else, silly hehe_

_XC  
you would to, well then let me rephrase that what's new…how's the new place and school? _

BB

_It's GREAT! I have already made so many new friends. Oh and I have all my favorite and easy subjects first its awesome!_

See Xeno thinks I am popular and the greatest thing since sliced bread. We've never met before; it's purely an internet friendship. The only thing we know for sure is age and gender. I want to meet him but I can't, because it he ever met me he would hate me for 2 reasons I lied to him and everyone hates me for some odd reason.

_XC_

_That's GREAT! I told you so; see there was no reason for you to be worried. Haha I bet you have boys all over you  
_

_BB_

_I doubt it all my friends are girls and I go to an ALL girl school ____  
_

_XC_

_Aw that's to bad, hehe it's kind of funny ay my school there's a new kid to, she's really cute. It's funny you are the new kid at your school and there's a new one at mine. So what school do you go to in Calgary. _Did I mention e thinks I live in Calgary?

_BB_

_It's called all "All My Sorrows" kind of depressing but oh well.  
_

_XC_

_Just a little bit, I gtg my parents are kicking me off bye!!!_

_BB _

_BYE talk you later_

_  
_With that he signed out. Now what am I going to do, I have an idea. "Toby, Bee want to go for a walk?" Their ears perked up and they ran downstairs, probably to wait at the door like always. Now I had to find the leashes, it took me 10 minutes to find them. I headed downstairs, when I got there I found two eager great danes wanting to go for a walk. When they saw me their tails started to wag a mile a minute.  
"Mom" I yelled "I am taking the dogs for a walk, I have my phone if you need me!"  
"Ok, be back soon, and try not to get lost!" she yelled back, as she was saying this I hooked up the leashes and grabbed the dog hip pack (it had poo bags, their muzzles, and pepper spray in it). "See you in a bit mom, bye love you" with that I headed out the door.

...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**A/N: So what did you think please review. I know it was short and a little boring but the best has yet to come. **

Oh and thank you to Satchelle, and all my friends who helped get started 3


	2. Paranoid

**Paranoid**

As I headed out the door with Toby and Bee I realized that I kind of liked this house, maybe we have finally found our home. As I stopped to look at the look at the house my dogs were getting impatient, and they decided to drag me.

"That wasn't very nice guys." I gasped, but they really didn't care they get to explore their new surroundings. We went down to a nearby park; no one was there so I figured it would be okay to let them off their leashes. They went flying once I let them go; good thing I brought their ball. We played fetch for about 45 minutes, when someone came jogging by. They stopped and started to walk over, Toby and Bee ran up to my side and started growling. That's when I realized who it was. I guess he lives around here.

"Easy guys," as I said that their growling grew louder, "do you want me to put your muzzles on?" their growling stopped at the word muzzles.

"Not very friendly are they?" Mike said from behind me. "No they are they just don't like strangers." I said while turning around. My mind went blank when I realized that he was topless, "Are you ok?" he asked slowly "Yeah, I am fine, so what are you doing here?" I questioned. "Just going for my daily run" he answered slickly. Then my phone went off, I looked on caller ID it was my mom. "One sec, Hey mom!"

"Rae where are you, you've been gone for over an hour." She was very worried. "I am so sorry mom I didn't see the time I will be home soon," I hate making her worry so much I feel so guilty. "So you're heading home? I will walk you its getting dark." Mike said sincerely. As he said that all the street lamps started to come on. "Oh, ok thanks. You know you don't have to do that." I whispered. "I know, do you live far?" "Nah, it's like a 15 minute walk from here." I answered while clipping up Toby and Bee we started heading home. "Here, I'll take one of them so you don't have to get dragged." He said. "Um" before I could answer he started to take Toby, "Don't take him", I blurted out Mike looked confused so I explained, "He has an attachment to me, he won't even let my parents walk him." I said handing him Bee "Oh ok." He took her and we didn't talk much the rest of the way.

He walked a lot slower then I thought he would, so it took us a little longer. Once we turned on to my street I got this feeling that we were being watched, so I kept turning around. "A little paranoid now aren't we?" he laughed. "No, just a little freak out walking with someone who I hardly know, and I have the feeling that someone's watching me." I said in a lower voice. "So you're scared of me?" He asked with a smile. "Not scared just unsure. I am not used to people being nice." I answered sheepishly. "So do you live around here or close? I would feel bad if you had to walk very far?" I asked changing the subject as fast as I could. "No, a couple blocks but that's it, don't worry about it." Trying to reassure me "oh ok well this is my house I will see you tomorrow at school. Um... Bye." Trying to get away, I don't think any thing good could come from this. "Ok well bye then." He said a little taken back. I took Bee back and walked away and went up to the door I turned in time to see him sprinting the other way. So he walked me by his street or he lives further, that's not good.

I walked inside; I let my dogs get some water. My mom walked in saw me and gave me a hug. "Rae honey I was so worried. Next time, try to come home before it gets dark please?" she asked. Though my mom can be over protective but I am glad she is because it lets me know she cares. "I am sorry I didn't mean to I just wasn't watching the clock." By now Toby and Bee were sitting at my side "Plus I was with my guard dogs" as I said that I pat their heads. "They wouldn't let anything happen to me" I said with a smile, my mom Knows that my dogs would kill for me, especially Toby. He's already proven that.

About 5 years ago when I was 10 he saved my life. He was one year old and was my protector; well I was playing outside in the front, and my brother decided it would be fun to kick my ball across the street, so I went after it. I was careless and didn't see the car coming it was speeding and when I looked over it was just bout to hit me when Toby knocked me out of the way. He saved me from being killed. But he got hit because he couldn't get fully out of the way. He broke his right back leg. He had to get surgery to put the bone back in place I couldn't stop crying because of my dog, but everyone was more concerned about me. I didn't talk to my brother for almost a month. But now every thing is good and he is my little hero.

"Mom, I am going to go up stairs. Ok." I ran upstairs with Toby and Bee at my heels. I looked around my room something wasn't right. "Mom, did someone come in my room?" I called down to her, "Um no sweetie I haven't maybe your-"Keith interrupted "Mom I wouldn't and have no need to go into Rae's room." "Ok thanks guys" I yelled to both of them. I guess everything is fine. I went over to my computer which was still on. Xenochild was talking to me.

_Xenochild (XC)_

_Hey BB  
are you there??_

Blacknessbetrothed (BB)

Um sorry... I was out what's up?

XC

No problem, I just got on, I am used to you replying right away. But nothing really, my parents take forever. They wanted to see if the person who was the host of survivor. I was thinking are you serious, I got off for that?

BB  
ha-ha, you really suck, I am super glad I have my own computer. I don't have to share with anyone ____

_XC  
_

_WHAT!?!? That's so not fair gosh I am jealous. Oh well you can't have everything.  
Did you have a good we only talked a little it about it?_

BB

It was fun it sucks that I am at an all girl school though I wish I wasn't though it would be better at a mixed school  


_XC_

Oh yeah then you could meet some awesome guys like me ;)

BB

Oh yeah totally, well I am going to study so I can catch up, talk to you soon  
bye 3

XC

bye 3

I went to my bed to start working on the art project; we had to draw our favourite person, place or thing, so I started to draw Toby. I got done the outline, I'll finish the shading tomorrow. I started to read a book, then next thing I new my mom was waking me up saying "Honey wake up its time for school." "OH CRAP! I can't believe it; I am going to be late". I jumped out of throwing on any thing that matched, running into the bathroom throwing my hair up into a quick ponytail. I heard the car horn. I sprinted out the door grabbing my stuff and shouting a quick good bye to my mom. "Ha-ha took you long enough. Wow you don't look so Goth today." I looked down at what I was wearing. I was wearing a jean skirt, with a blue halter top and a pale purple shot sleeved pull-over. I look like a prep, totally unlike me, wow. But I looked good, I thought to my self slowly. Now I am worried, are there going to be more whispers today?

My brother dropped me off at the front, and went to park his car. I walked in the front door, nobody stared which was good. I headed to drama since the bell had just rang. Today's class was fun we started facial expressions, some of them were pretty funny. Vocal wasn't that interesting we were still deciding what songs we are going to sing (I have already decided, but our teacher says she will take songs tomorrow). Gym was just boring. It was time for lunch; I sat alone for the most part. I there was a 3 day trip going on that's interesting. I wonder what it's about. The bell rang as I headed toward my next class.

In tech we were still working on auto-cad, well more like just fiddling around. I was pretty focused on what I was doing so when Mike came up behind me I jumped out of my chair. "tisk-tisk-tisk you are really jumpy." He giggled. "Well I wouldn't have jumped if you didn't scare me." I replied sharply. "Aw don't get mad." He said quietly, putting on a fake sad face. "Whatever, aren't you going to go hang out with your _friends?" _ I stressed the word friend. "You are my friend well, I want you do be." Complete shock too over my body, no body wants to be my friend they just stay away. "Um" was all that could come out of my mouth, SHIT I need to get a hold of myself. No I Mike actually looks hurt crap. "Sure, ok" again were the only things that would come out of my mouth. It made him smile when he said, "so if we're friends I can tell you things right?" just as I was about to answer his stupid friends called him over. "See ya." I called "bye" he said hurrying over to his friends. It was almost the end of class so I saved my work and turned off my computer. As the bell rang I put up my chair and headed out of class, but my escape wasn't perfect Mike caught up to me. "Here let me walk you to...?" he questioned "The parking lot, to go to my brother's car."I said trying to fill him in "Cool you have a brother? Oh and what was going to do tell you...oh yeah you look pretty today and I mean that." I felt my face go red "Thanks" I giggled "Yes I have a brother do you know Keith? He's new." Mike did a double-take "Seriously? Keith is your brother? Wow I am dumb I should have realized." He said kind of rushed. "Nah it's ok, your the only who Knows now. No one ever puts to and to together." I replied shyly. "Well I have to go, or the bus will leave without me." He said hurry to get to the other side of the school.

Keith dropped me off "Aren't you coming to?" I questioned "Nah, I am hanging out with some friends." I answered slickly "Ok then, have fun." I smiled then he drove off. I got the usual dog greeting, and a "hi" from mom when I got inside. I put my stuff away, and came down stair. "Rae, I am going to the store you need anything?" she asked "Um no mom, I don't need anything." I said "Ok hon. I will be back in an hour or more ok? Bye" "bye mom" I said as she walked out the door. _Sigh _now I am home alone" hmm what to do? What to do?" I asked myself.

I decided to go for a walk into town; I think I will take my dogs with me. I put on a hat (even though it makes my look like a boy) and headed out. It's a 20 minute walk to get into town, when I got there I saw an old library. I went to see if there were any of my favourite books, so I tied up Toby and Bee and went in side. It was really creepy and I started to get the feeling someone was watching me again. I think Mike was right I am paranoid, so I headed over to classic literature and tried to find _A Mid-Summer nights dream._ It's my favourite book by Shakespeare. It took me 30minutes before I gave up, they had everything else but that book. I guess I'll come back later to find my book. As I left I grabbed my dogs and started to walk home. I still felt someone watching me; I really need to calm myself down.

Since I felt bad for making my dogs wait for me I took them to the park we went too yesterday, when we got there I unleashed them they ran around for a good ten minutes until I called them back. We started on our way home, and that feeling started again. It was just creepy because it was getting worse. I started to get jumpy the sight of a squirrel, A SQUIRREL like I am so sad. I got home and watched a little television. The only good thing on was old re-runs of two and a half men. I watched one of them but it was boring so I let the dogs outside to run around and I went up stairs. The paranoia I had before had left but came back and hit me with full force. It was like yelling at me don't go into your room, don't do it. I ignored it and went into my room anyway, what was the worse that could happen. I was about to find out.

I went in my room to find my window wide open, and it wasn't because I left open I had unlocked it but not opened it. This was weird, nothing was messed up I look around my room to an over in the corner saw a tall black thing. I couldn't scream, I was frozen. He stepped foreword and I automatically stepped backwards. It glanced up I could only see his mouth and a little go-tee the rest of him was covered in a black robe. "What are you DOING!?!? Have you any idea of how... How STUPID your being? You CANNOT make so much contact with _humans."_ He sneered the word I finally I got courage so say something. "What are you talking about?" My voice was a squeak but it was enough to make him stop in his tracks. "What do mean you stupid elemental? Don't you know the rules?" His voice was almost a growl. What does he mean elemental; I need to get out of here. "What?" My voice went really high that when he really looked at me. "You're a girl?" he questioned though he was full of shock. "Yes" my voice was barely audible. "Impossible" he muttered looking down this was my chance I ran down stairs toward the front door. When I got to the entrance he was there arms folded, looking down on me. "Silly elemental," He said in a condescending way "Did you think you could get away from me? Silly child."

AN:  
I wonder what will happen next?  
PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Unknown Truth

**A/N**: **sorry for not updating I was at camp for a month no technology. Well enjoy!!!3**

**The Unknown Truth**

I was scared out of my mind I had no idea what to do; this creeper was in my house yelling some crap at me. "What do you want from me?" I finally yelled at him. He stopped again in the front hall way, "You need to know about who you are, or should I say what you are." The creeper said, as I took a step back I asked "What do you mean," "Let us start over again I am Lance." I said while putting his hood down. _OH MY GOSH, there is a god in my house_ I thought to myself. He had dark brown hair with gorgeous brown eyes, but this can't be he, he is like me but his eye is half grey instead, I couldn't see anything else because the cloak was baggy. "Um... do you want to sit you look like you are going to faint." He was sincere about it so I lead him to the sofa it was just to the right I did feel a little wobbly. So as I sat down he did as well.

"Well as I said before I am lance. I am an elemental as are you." I cut him off there, "You are, I'm a what?" I said totally confused "An elemental, someone who can control one of the elements fire, earth, water, air and spirit. You are one of them. So am I right you used to have all purple eyes and like some your hair used to be all blonde or black." He was half right. "Actually, my eyes used to be blue not purple, but my hair used to be blonde." I corrected. "Oh, really?" He couldn't hide the shock in voice. I took my chance to ask him "Do you know why that happened? Why my eyes changed?" "No, sorry it you need to ask one of the elders. But let me get on explaining things. Your element is Fire, fire is a rare element there is only and were a few people who can control it."There was something in his voice like he was hiding something or is scared, no it was like both. Another question bubbled to my mouth, "How do you know I can control fire?" He laughed "Your eyes silly, the reason your eyes are half red is to symbolize what element. All half red are fire, all half grey are air, all half black is earth, half dark blue is water and half white is spirit. Not to typical eh? An elemental alone is a rare thing, but having fire and being a girl is rare enough." I don't think I was supposed to hear the last part. "Well that's all I can tell you now it's not safe, you need to come by the academy so you can get started on training and lessons. You need to call me so you can get there." He gave me a piece of paper with a number on it, "Call me when you ready to come, or if you need help, some of those people aren't trustworthy. I must go, keep this a secret from _**everyone**_ even your family, no one must know, tell your family when you want to come but no sooner, and you must, meaning you have no choice, come to the academy by the new year. I hope to see you soon. Goodbye." With that he was gone.

I didn't know what to do my body was in shock I was an elemental, but that has to be impossible I have never even herd of them but I guess that. It was totally impossible; no one in my family was one of these things, ever. I pulled my legs up against my chest and wrapped my arms around them, what was I going to do. I can't tell anyone, how do I lie to my mom, she's my best friend. I didn't get to much time to think about to think about it because my brother and one of his friends came in. I put my head down on my knee, that's how I realized I was crying. The moisture build up on me knees from my eyes is what made me realize it. I heard the door open and my brother ran over to me, "Rae, what happened? Are you ok?" he was a good brother, I'm glad I don't have to leave yet. Keith called over to his friend "Can you let her dogs in they'll make her smile." "Yeah, no problem." Oh crap did it have to be him, him of all people. The back door opened and Toby and bee came running in and jumped all over me which I have to admit made giggle. "So Rae, why were you crying?" My concerned brother asked. Since I couldn't exactly tell him the truth I had to lie, and I really don't know why I was crying. "I don't know why just for some reason I did, I think it's because I miss dad." I said a little happier. "Oh well then, he'll be back soon. You don't mind I brought over a friend." He was trying evasion; I guess I'll go with that. "Yeah sure I don't mind, but why are you hanging out with Mike he isn't he in grade 10?" I asked "No I am in grade 11 I just wanted to keep taking tech. But I didn't have enough room last year and I do this year so that's what I am doing." Mike answered from behind me. "Oh, ok." I couldn't help but notice they were both sweaty "what were you guys doing that you're covered in sweat?" I was really trying to stop staring at Mike. "Oh ha-ha it was an intense game of basketball" Keith laughed, "well I am going to go shower, Rae you don't mind hanging out with Mike till I am done?" "Uh, no I don't mind," I called to him.

It wasn't until the shower was on that Mike sat beside me and said something, "I can't believe you thought I was in grade 10. It's hilarious," He giggled. "Well, you are in a grade 10 class aren't you? So one would assume that you are in grade 10."I said trying to cover up my embarrassment. "Well, I guess I'll forgive you this time." He winked at me and my heart skipped a beat. I liked that it was just us, way more then I should. I mean I just met the guy yesterday, but it felt right. "What are you smiling at, is there something on my face?" He asked worriedly "Oh no, it's just- I was thinking about something and my mind sort of wandered away from me for a second." Trying not to look to nervous, I added, "So what's new?" "Nothing actually, but shouldn't it be me who is asking the questions. You are the new one here." He said smugly. "Well I guess your right, this time." I mumbled that last part. "Anyways wouldn't you know a lot because of my brother?" "I know about him and some things from your family, but I want to know about _you_."

His green eyes pierced mine and everything around me disappeared, it was just the two of us. I felt his hand come up and cup the side of my face, I leaned into it, and it felt right. He started to lean in; I jumped up taking both of us out of the daze. Before he could say something I asked, "Are you thir-thirsty?" couldn't help my self but stutter. "Um, yeah, can I have a pop? Any kind it doesn't matter" he was still a little dazed. I ran into the kitchen, to catch my breath. I can't believe what just happened in their. I quickly grabbed to gasses and poured us some pop. I walked back into the living and Mike was standing up I had just blown any chance I had with him didn't I? As I was walking over to him he smiled at me, it would have been a nice gesture if I didn't trip. The pop went all over Mike, as I was falling there were a pair of strong sticky hands pulling me up. Mike was smiling down at me, and my face went bright red.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry, I am such a klutz!" I exclaimed. "No worries, its ok." He reassured me, while taking his top off. His muscles were amazing, he had good arms like big arms, and he had a 6 pack, he was absolutely gorgeous. I got my head out of the gutters, "Do you want a wet clothe to get rid of the stickiness." I asked still staring at his muscles. "Um sure." I ran up the stairs, and I grabbed a towel and went to the bathroom to wet it. As I was coming down the stairs I saw he was right by the foot of the stairs. I tripped over the towel, and fell face first toward the ground until Mike caught me again. He pulled me in close, and whispered in my ear "Are you usually this clumsy?" I was about to die of humiliation. He walked me over to the over to the couch, and sat me down. "Oh here is the towel." I gave him the towel. He started rubbing, it all over his were the pop got to him, "Did I get it all?" he asked. "Um no, here give me it to me." I start to wipe it over his broad chest; I looked up to see him smiling down on me. It happened all over again, I was lost in his eyes again my hand dropped from his chest to my lap. He leaned in again, I dropped his gaze but he lifted my chin with his hand forcing me to look at him, our lips almost touching.

"Hey guys, what's up?" We jumped apart, my brother was coming down from the stairs, I was so glad he didn't he didn't see us. But he did notice he motion so he looked up, he realized that Mike was topless. "What happened here?" he asked getting a little mad. "I spilt pop all over Mike, so he didn't want to be all sticky so he took his shirt off." I said, Mike just laughed, and I guess the look on my face was funny, because my brother started laughing too. "I am not going to sit here and be laughed at, I am going upstairs" I said in a huff. I felt Mikes arms wrap around my waist keeping me on the couch with him, while he did this my brother and he both said "No stay." "Ok, I'll stay but can I go fix my hair it looks terrible." He let me go and I went to my bathroom, so obviously he agrees.

"Ugh, I look like crap." I quickly brushed out my hair and put it in a low side-pony, "that looks acceptable." I sighed, when I stepped into the hall I could hear the two of them talking. "- I can't believe you like her, I new it after what I just saw, but still." I heard Keith say "I do like her, and I think Rae likes me too." I came down the stairs, Keith saw me so it shut him up right away. They were both on the couch so I was going to go sit on the loveseat as I walked by I fell into his lap, I felt like an idiot. "Wow 3rd time today you need to watch your self, I won't always be here to catch you." He laughed, I blushed, I went to get off and he held me there "you know you don't have to get off I don't mind." He whispered in my ear. "How about I sit beside you that works to."I whispered back, "Ok fine." He said with mock disappointment. I slid off his lap and sat beside him. My brother was looking at us with a smile on face I really don't want to know what he was thinking, so I smiled back. "Um how about instead of staring at a black screen we flip on the T.V. and watch something?"Trying to fill the silence, "Uh sure its House should be on let's watch that." I turned on the television and flipped to house.

After about half an hour my mom came home. I jumped up to go help her with the groceries; I went out to the van and grabbed some bags. I turned around and ran into my brother and Mike. "Need help?" They asked I rolled my eyes "Yes we do, grab what's left and bring it into the kitchen." I brought my stuff into the kitchen and helped my mom put it away (the boys brought in the rest of the stuff).

"So do you know you who that guy is?"My mom asked, "It seems like he likes he likes you." I rolled my eyes "That's Mike he's a mutual friend of ours." My mom eyed me but sensing that I didn't want to talk about it she changed the subject, "how come he doesn't have a top on?" "Oh that was my fault; I tripped and spilt pop all over him." I was still embarrassed, this is when Keith broke in, "Mom can Mike stay for dinner?" As polite as always my mom answered "Sure, no problem." Since that was all he wanted, he walked away. "Rae can you go set the table and then you can go do what ever you want." I could tell she was very excited that I had a friend, I bet later she is going to call dad to tell him that.

After I finished setting the table, I headed off to my room, I wanted to try to use my power of the element fire it was interesting. "Hey Rae want to come play soccer with us?" my brother called to me. "Uh sure." I called back. I went out into our backyard to see that my brother had set up the two nets already. Our backyard in this house was huge. "Um just one thing won't the teams be uneven?" I asked one of them, "Uh nah, Mike apparently sucks, so it will be you and him against me. So basically two bad players, against one good one." Keith said very cocky "So it should be even."

We started playing, things weren't going so badly but have you ever notice how something's just get worse and worse. At least Mike was good, but then there was me I have no co-ordination. I went to kick the ball and I must have put to much force in it because I landed on my back, yeah that's right on my back how that is possible, I don't know. But on the good side of things I scored a goal, I think everyone was surprised, the boys were so shocked it took me a minute to get there attention again. Even though there were two of us we lost, by a lot. At the end of the game the score was 8 – 2 Keith, he would stop bragging it was so annoying! He just kept say "I won! I won! Ha-ha and there were 2 of you." He would stop but he did when I yelled at him "Ok we get it, now STOP!" it was like some one had given him no choice he just stopped it was weird. Other then that, we had a lot of fun after.

Not long after Mom called us in for dinner, I didn't realize I was hungry until then, we raced inside to get some food. It was an awkward dinner, you know how when you like someone (and they just happen to be over for dinner) you just want to stare, but you don't except for those little glances. In between bites I would look up and see him staring at me, but then we would quickly look away. Little things like "Could you pass the corn?" Or something else was all that was said, though when Mike asked me he gave me a little wink every time. After supper was over my mom and I started to clean up.

"Mrs. Croft let us get that, you and Rae set and made dinner me and Keith can clean up. It's only fair." Mike didn't really give Keith the choice so they both started to clear the table. I knew Keith was going to complain he hated doing the dishes. So while they did that my mom and I walked over to the couch to relax and watch T.V. When I jumped off the couch remembering, "Oh CRAPI forgot to feed the dogs!" I ran in to the back where they were sitting waiting to get fed, "I am so sorry guys" I felt bad, and they just looked at me like it was all good. I went in to the kitchen with their food bowls I grabbed the kibble and thought I would give the some leftovers to, I checked the fridge to see if they had put the meat away yet they hadn't. I went to go get it from the table, but Keith came in carrying it.

"I need that." I said trying to take it away from him, but he held it over my head. "Now little sis' still hungry are we?" He eyed the table seeing the dog bowls and started laughing, "Ha-ha you forgot to feed the dogs." I grabbed the plate and walked away ignoring him. I started picking of random pieces, I put the leftovers away and went to grab the kibble but it wasn't where I left it. I looked around, "Looking for this?" A sly voice said from behind me I turned to see Mike right behind me hold the kibble box. "Yes and I would like it back." I was all cool like, well I thought I was. I tried to get the box back from him for ten minutes; sometimes I am thankful for my brother he walked and then out distracting Mike so I could get the kibble.

"Not fair I was distracted." He whined, "Well that's what's I needed" I giggled. I finished pouring them there food. "Here I'll take one," he said as I turned empty handed (thankfully) he tripped over his shoe lace. He threw he hands out to brace his fall; they caught the counter on either side of me trapping me to the counter. His body pressed up against mine, and his leg was in between mine, our faces were so close if one of us moved a millimetre our lips would touch. Though, that might not be a bad thing. Just as we were about to make our moves my mom and brother walked in, to make matters better Keith just had to say, "Isn't that a little far on the _first_ date." I could have died from embarrassment. Mike and I jumped apart; I slithered out and went to go feed the dogs.


	4. Friends and Love

Friends and Love 

_Another lunch _I sighed, not much has really changed there are more people because that trip thing came back. Since I had noting to do I took out my sketch pad and stared doodling.

"Hey," a voice said. "Would you like to come have lunch with me and my friends?" I looked up to see a girl with brown hair, and pretty blue eyes. "Um, sure." I was totally lost but why not I went with her anyways. "I am Eve, by the way." She said in a very sing-song way. "Rae" short and sweet was usually the best thing. "That's really pretty," she said as we stop at a table and sat down "Everyone this is Rae, Rae this Lilly." She said pointing to a girl with light hair and green eyes "that's Alley" pointing at a girl with blonde highlights she smiled "that everyone that has this lunch the rest of our friends have different ones, we can introduce you later." It was awkward well at least that was how I felt, but it was an interesting and every here and there I would put in my opinion.

Then one of them asked a question I hoped wouldn't come up. "So your hair is dyed right? It's cool." One of them asked I think it was Alley. "No, this is actually my natural air colour. Before you ask about the eyes yes, those are natural too." I could see the shock in everyone's faces, "I am not lying, and I would _not_ lie about this." Eve quickly regained her composure, "No we believe you, it's just a little strange that you would be born with hair and –"I cut her off, "No, I wasn't born like this when I was little 9 or 10 I changed. I used to have blonde hair and blues eyes, but I went to bed one night and in the middle of the night woke up screaming because it felt like my head was on fire then I passed out, next thing I remember was waking up looking like this." I gestured to what towards myself.

"W-O-W that, that just sucks." Lilly said I could tell by the look in her eyes she was sincere about it. "Well I tend not to dwell on that what's done is done, I can't change the past." I said trying to get spirits up, by the looks of things it seemed I totally bummed them out. _RING_, stupid bell ruins everything. "Well I have to head to class. Thanks for letting me sit here, I'll see you later!" I rushed "Bye!" they chorused.

I walked the long hall before my tech class, _rip_ went my bag. I bent down to pick up my stuff that had fallen. "You don't have to keep embarrassing yourself to get my attention, talking works wonders." Mikes slick voice came from in front and he helped me pick up the rest of my stuff. "You know I don't do this to get your attention I do this because well, I don't know why it just happens." I mumbled "Well I think it's cute, especially when you blush." he whispered into my ear, handing the last of books I felt myself go a deeper red and Mike just laughed, "Here take this bag," he pulled out one of those small grocery bags, "I find its good to carry one of these around, in case that happens to me." He laughed again. The bell rang to show that we all should be in class. "CRAP! We're going to be late" I exclaimed, "Not really, our class is right there." I hadn't realized we walked the rest of the way there. I walked in, in front of him and the class just stares because he was walking with me. I ducked my head and walked faster to my seat in the back. There was an empty seat beside me which was weird because where Mike usually sat, so he had to sit next to me but the stares were embarrassing, Mike on the other hand squared his shoulders and walked proudly by my side.

We got to our seats and the teacher did attendance and started the lesson. Then a note slipped into my view.

_**That was awkward, it's like they have never seen to people walk into a room together.**__  
_Mikes writing was really neat so I tried to make mine look good too.

_**Yeah, but it was me; they would never think someone like you could be friends with someone like me.**__  
_He read that over twice, and stared at me like I had two faces. _What_ I mouthed.

_**Someone like you? A beautiful, nice, and clumsy girl lol. I would be lucky to be your friend, anyone would. Don't sell your self short.**__  
_I stifled laughed and blushed all at once, he started to take the paper away, I mouthed _wait_.

_**I don't sell myself short, it's just that no one here likes me, no one ever likes me .It's just the way things have always been. I guess I have gotten used to it.**_

_**Well for one thing I like you, your brother does, and it looks like you had made friends today. So the whole no one likes me thing is a no, they all seem to like you.**_

_**Wait how do you know I sat with those girls at lunch??**_

_**Because I was going to ask you to sit with me but they beat to it....  
**_

I would have kept reading but the paper was snatched out from underneath my eyes, I looked up to see a very angry teacher standing in front of us. I felt my face go red, I put my head down I could feel everyone watching me and made a quick peek at Mike he was still high and proud.

"What's this we have here?" Mr. Renwick asked "A note? Interesting, should we read it out loud?" I shook my head along with Mike "Very well first warning, don't let me catch you doing this again."

"Yes" we said at the same time. I giggled.

"Is something funny Ms. Croft?" Mr. Renwick asked

"I- uh- No, sorry." I was so embarrassed

He turned around and started to continue the lesson; I put my head down on the desk and waited for class to be over. It felt like the minutes started to tick by. When the bell finally it rang, it seemed like hours had gone by. I jumped out of my seat and started to pack up my stuff, the white bag was in my face.

"Need this?" Mike laughed.

"Yeah, I do my bag is broken and I can't put anything in it. It would be nice if I could use that." I said. He handed me the bag, I started packing all my stuff up. Leaving school always seems like the easiest part of the day, but today it seemed harder. I looked up at Mike and he was staring at me smiling.

"What? Do I have something on me?" I was feeling a little self-conscious.

"Nothing." He said with a smirk, "So what are you doing tonight?"

"Me, uhh, talking the dogs for a walk, and getting a new bag. Why?"This was weird but I played along.

"Oh no reason, well actually, yeah, can I come with you?"

"Yeah." I blurted out; I was in shock why would he want to come with me?

I shoved my stuff in my stuff in the bag, and checked my watch.

"Crap! Keith is going to kill me!"

"Why?"  
"Because I am late, 20 minutes late to be exact. He's probably left by now."

"Well why don't you come with me? I don't bite." he laughed.

"Oh," I whispered to my self, "sure why not." I was a little shocked first wanting to come with me to get a new bag and now this, what was going on with him?

"Yeah come on." I followed him I really didn't want to walk home, and then a thought came to mind.

"I thought you didn't have a car." I questioned.

"Oh ha-ha no I do it was in the shop it had to get serviced. It's been a while since I had brought it to a mechanic, so there was a couple thing wrong with it."

"Ok, "I looked around we weren't heading towards the student parking lot.

"There wasn't any room in the other parking lot I had to park in the teacher's lot. Shh! Don't say any thing." he just laughed it off. We walked the rest if the way in silence and awkward one at that.

The back of the school was empty there was only a couple cars left in the lot. We started walking over to a really nice Audi A4.

"Oh my god is this your car!?! Your parents must be rich." I exclaimed.

"Ha I wish, this is my car." he pointed to an old blue Chevy Pinto, which was starting to rust around the edges.

"Oh uh well that's pretty." I couldn't hide the shock in my voice. It was really old, or maybe it just had been used a lot. He looked kind of embarrassed, but when he saw that I was feeling bad he said.

"No worries, I get that its not a first time. But at least it's a car and it runs well, it shouldn't break." he said with smile. We got into the car and drove a way.

I walked into the house followed by Mike; I told him to stay there and ran up to my brother's room. I knocked on the door but to impatient I just walked in.

"Really did you have to leave?" I half whispered half yelled.

"Sorry, you were late," he smiled, "Why are you talking so quietly anyway

"Oh, um. That has nothing to do with anything." I said dismissively, "just that wasn't nice."

Keith got that stupid I know what your hiding something look. "Mike is downstairs isn't he?"

I think the look on my face gave it away. He started to move to get to the door, I blocked him and with a smile said, "Where are you going?"

"To talk to Mike, apparently he has a better plan then I thought."

That really confused me, as I stood there trying to figure out my brother snuck past me and went to go talk with Mike, so I followed along at his heels. Mike hadn't left the spot by the door when we got downstairs.

"So ready to go?" he asked, while my brother was eyeing him.

"Uh, yeah just let me get the dogs." I blew a sharp whistle and the 2 dogs came running with leashes in there mouths, it's like they knew. I gave bee to Mike and we started out.

"Where are you going?" Keith asked.

"My bag ripped so I am going to get another one." I said simply, with that we were out the door before Keith could say anything. The walk to Wal-Mart was a really long but we talked so it wasn't boring. But it started to get weird he was smiling wider. I also started to feel weird. I didn't really look at him much but when I did I smiled and I felt my heart swell, I think it's a good sign. We finally got close to where Wal-mart was, and we had stopped talking.

"Wait dogs aren't allowed in are we just going to leave them out here?" he asked.

"They'll be fine trust me, no one will take them the get, well not mice if someone gets to close they don't know and when I am not there." I reassured him though he still seemed skeptical. "It's ok; gosh you're really protective over _my_ dogs."

"Ok, I just didn't want anything to happen to them" he said, "I don't want to see you hurt." he whispered but I don't think I was supposed to hear that.

"Well lets go find me a back pack." I said a little bit louder then I should have. I started to get the feeling someone was watching me. I guess I am just too paranoid for my own good. We walked around Wal-mart for a little bit trying to find the school stuff; I was really hoping there would not be anyone there that we knew. We finally found the backpacks, there were so many.

"Oh I know you want this one." Mike said picking up a pink hello kitty bag.

"Yeah because I would caught with that." I replied jokingly, "I think this might go faster then I expected."

Mike looked puzzled and asked, "How come?"

"I already found one I like." I smiled at him, he looked kind of upset. I pointed at a purple bag with black and grey skulls on it. "Like it?"

"Sure, I would have gone with this one though." He pointed at a bag that was kind of similar to the one I said first. Only it was black with red and pink skulls.

"You're right I do like this one better it is trés chic." I said in a fake French accent which sucked by the way.

"You definitely can't do a good French man." Mike laughed at me.

"Well woman but no, no I can't." His laugh was contagious. When Mike laughed it was like the whole world smiled with me. He had a face anyone believes. "Well I have to go pay for the wonderful bag."

"That I picked out." Mike added slyly and very happily.

We started walking and Mike turned around to walk backwards. After he did this I tripped, but he catches me right as I am about to hit the ground.

"You need to be more careful." A familiar voice said.

My heart sank that wasn't Mike it was Lance. I looked up and I was right there he stood all godly. But what was funny was that Mike was sizing lance up. I could feel the testosterone fill the air. I have feeling this will end bad. But oddly enough lance just leaned back against the wall.

"So what's up." He asked casually.

"The sky, what else would be up?" I said and Mike just looked at me. "What?"

"You're the second person I herd say that." I said, but laughed it off.

"Who?"

"I tell you later, so who are you." He asked Lance.

"Me, oh I am Lance. A friend of Rae's. "He said simply, with a smile.

"Yeah, I met him while walking my dogs. He has a similar eye thing as I do so I was curious to see if he knew. How it happened and he didn't know. But we got to talking, and became friends." I said trying to give the hint that we were just friends.

"Oh ok." He said but he wasn't entirely convinced. He looked back at me, "Do you want to go pay for that now."

"Yeah sure." I was happy to get out of that. As we walked back, Mike and Lance glared at each other. So I pulled Mike along. Mike didn't say anything till we paid and left.

"So was he really just a friend?" he asked grudgingly.

"Yeah he is just a friend, there is nothing going on. Why do you ask?"

"Because he was looking at you like, he wanted you, like he protected you."I felt myself stiffen a little; Lance kind of protected me until I went to the academy.

"Ok, I guess I really don't have a choice but to believe you. So do you want to go get some ice cream?" He asked trying to change the subject. This evening was starting to look more and more like a date.

"Yeah I'd like that." But it wasn't a bad thing.

We grabbed Toby and Bee and went to the ice cream parlor just around the corner.

"So who is this other person who says 'the sky, what else would be'?" Curiosity bubbling up inside of me.

"I'll tell you if you promise not to laugh or judge me ok?" He actually looked nervous.

"Ok, no worries you can trust me." I tried to be convincing.

"Ok well it's an internet girl. I have been talking to her for almost a year and we have talked about everything. I want to meet her, but she lives far away in Calgary. I guess it doesn't matter if you know her chat name it Blackness Betrothed." My heart sank. He was Xeno Child; he was the guy I told everything to, it was him. "Are you ok?"

"Oh yeah I am fine. That's cool about that."

"Really? Cool."

We grabbed some ice cream and headed home, for the most part we were quiet for the rest of the way. The walk back seemed much longer then it did before. We finally made it home, like a gentlemen mike walked me to the door.

"Well I can't stay so I will see you tomorrow."He said and then he kissed my cheek. I felt myself blush. He laughed and walked to his car and left. I walked in to the house and could feel myself smile. Keith wasn't in the living room, so I went up to my room maybe Xeno Child would be on the chat. I logged on to my computer, and then onto the chat, he wasn't on yet. So I waited and doodled. It was about 10 minutes later and then he signed on.

_XC_

_Hey! What's up?_

_BB_

_The sky what else?_

_XC_

_Nothing…lol, so how was your day._

_BB_

_It was great, and yours?_

_XC_

_Mine was excellent!_

_BB_

_What made it so great?_

_XC_

_Well you know the new girl I was talking about, her name is Rae. And well I have fallen in love with her._


End file.
